In the Library
by Nynayve
Summary: Remus is distracted by Hermione in Grimmauld Place's Library. Gift fic for the ever so lovely Remuslives, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Contains Smut, is basically PWP, RL/HG. Reviews are love!


_For Remuslives, who loves Remus so much, she will probably kill me for writing this. Happy Birthday, Lana darling!_

_

* * *

_

**In the Library**_  
_

Remus sat before the fire, nose buried in a book. Grimmauld place was quieter during the holiday season. The only reason he had ever come up with was that this house was not built for holiday cheer. Hermione had done her best, however. Harry's remodeling of the house had done wonders, the severed house-elf heads were gone, old Mrs. Black had been blasted off her wall by six well placed blasting spells, and new lights had been placed in the darkest corners of the house.

The library had changed a lot over the past years. Hermione forbade Harry from removing any books, or changing the homey feel she and Remus had given to the room. Plush chairs, couches, a few desks, lamps, and more books, supplied from their own collections made the room more lived in. Since the end of the war; indeed, since Sirius's death, he and found solace in coming to this room, and reading quietly.

Hermione would sometimes read there as well. Since the end of the war, she had changed quite a bit. She was more relaxed - everyone was more relaxed. Hermione cooked, bossed the boys around, researched for fun, and laughed long and loud. She worked in the Department of Magical Creatures, and had made great changes for house elves and werewolves.

This particular day, Hermione was puttering around the library, putting away books that had been left out. Remus watched her out of the corner of one eye. She was dressed in casual wear, low slung sweat pants, and a over large shirt that had probably belonged to Ron or Harry. Not one of her more attractive outfits, he had to be honest with himself, but he could not look away. She was reaching on her tippy toes to put books on high shelves, the arch of her back, vaguely defined through the shirt, enthralled his imagination.

Remus turned his full attention to his book, but instead of words, he saw images. Flashes of his past, women who had enchanted him as much as Hermione had come to enchant him over the past weeks. He felt there were three main women in his life, spanning some twenty years, and all three were vastly different. Hermione, though, was the most like him, in her love for books and learning.

'_Indeed, most of today's magizoologists believe that the Snidget is completely extinct, however, glimpses of golden birds can been seen in some areas of England and Scotland. Locals refuse to comment, possibly to keep local fauna intact, or possibly because the creatures are not Snidgets at all, but wild Golden Snitches, their man made counterparts.'_

A whole paragraph Remus had read four or five times. Things about the text would distract him. Magizoologists reminded him of Dora, and her love of magical creatures. Local legends and myths, fact verses fiction was just up Hermione's alley. Snitches, of course, brought his overworked mind to Quidditch, and the Marauders. If a week went by that James, Sirius and Jasmine weren't on a broom, something was wrong with them.

Remus stood and stretched, not bothering to bookmark his page. He replaced the book on the shelf, and turning, let out a startled shout as he collided with Hermione. The books toppled from her hand as she fell over. Remus helped her up, stammering his apologies. Hermione clutched at him, regaining her footing. Her brown eyes met his amber ones. Remus noted a faint blush creeping up her neck, over her cheeks.

Remus breathed deep. He could smell her soap, something faint, flowery. He caught himself leaning closer to her, and began to pull away. Hermione stepped in to him, pressing him against the bookshelf. She stood on her toes, a clear invitation. Remus hesitated only for a moment. His lips crashed down on hers, Hermione's fingers working the buttons of his shirt, fumbling them, and finally ripping the last few in her rush. He pulled the shirt over her head, letting it fall, forgotten, to the floor. He turned them, as she began working the buttons of his slacks, pressing her back to the shelves.

She knelt in front of him, pulling his trousers down as she went, his underwear followed soon after. Her mouth closed around his cock before he could react to being nude, with a groan he leaned forward on both hands, braced against the books. She worked him to full hardness, stroking a hand over his shaft and another caressing his balls.

Remus clutched the shelves, resisting the intense urge to thrust into her mouth. Hermione pulled back enough to grin up at him, a devilish look upon her face.

"I know you want to do it. Go ahead, I'm a big girl," she whispered, placing her hands on his hips. As her nails bit in to the flesh of his ass, he lost the little control he had. Leaving on hand on the shelf, he put the other on her head, thrusting a few times in rapid succession. He felt himself nearing climax, so he thrust slower, lingering on the feeling of her mouth wrapped around his cock. Unwilling to end it all here, he pulled back from her, and lifted her to her feet.

Remus wanted to return the favor, so he knelt before her, tugging the sweat pants off her hips. He groaned into her stomach; she wasn't wearing any panties. He tugged one leg up, over his shoulder, and buried his face between her thighs. Her gasp told him he was doing something right, the hand wrapped in his hair encouraged him to lick a bit faster. She moaned his name as he sucked her clit. Lifting her other leg, he supported all her weight on his shoulders, her back arching against the shelves. His knees ached on the hard wood floor, his back screamed against the weight he was holding, and he cock was throbbing in want of attention.

Remus slid a hand up her body to tweak her nipple, the other moving under her, spearing his thumb into her wet core. His name fell from her lips in a strangled gasp. Her body quivered. He sucked her hard, twisting his thumb inside her and flicking his tongue over her clit. He felt her orgasm crash over her. He lapped up the mess he had caused, chuckling as she twitched and clutched his hair tighter.

With a growl, he stood, picked her up, and crossed the room to the nearest desk. Laying her down, he spread her thighs and rubbed his half-erect member against her slit. Hermione leaned up on her elbows, watching their bodies slide against each other. Remus thrust into her in a single, powerful move, causing her to gasp and fall back. He pulled her closer to the edge of the desk, and thrust quickly into her, relishing the feel of her body clutching his cock.

Hermione clutched the edge of the desk, pulling herself closer to him as each thrust pushed her away. Within minutes, the lovers were gasping for air. Hermione's body shook as she screamed her second orgasm of the night. Remus gritted his teeth, thurst over and over. His own peak was close enough to be frustrating, but distant enough to curse his age. He tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her closer. Hermione's hands found her breasts, watching her twist her nipples was one of the most erotic things he had seen in years. She moaned his name as she came again, the eroticism of the moment pushed him over the edge. He thrust one last time into her as he came, pushing his cock as deep as he could into her body. He leaned over her, panting, resting his head on her heaving chest.

Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair, moving her legs off his shoulders and leaning up enough to kiss the top of his head. Remus sat up, pulling her with him. His softening member still inside her, Remus leaned in and kissed her lips. Compared to their first this, a tidal wave of lust, this was gentle, tender. No words were spoken as they untangled themselves and rounded up their clothing. Before dressing, Remus pulled her to him for another kiss. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking apart, she smiled at him.

They dressed, and sat down together on a sofa before the fire, both with books in hand. They read silently for a bit. Remus was, once again, distracted. Closing his book with a snap, he pulled Hermione into his lap. The young woman let out a startled squeal.

"Hermione, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

* * *

_Reviews make me happy. I really do update stories faster with reviews :D_


End file.
